Our Honeymoon Story
by popcaga
Summary: something happens after the wedding ceremony. new chapter up. read and revievs. stay safe everyone
1. Chapter 1

Hallo minna-san apa kabar? Popcaga berharap kalian sehat semua

Popcaga kembali dengan 3 shot. Maafkan bila masih ada hutang yang lain

Sekalian promo baca juga karya Popcaga yang lain

Hari ini adalah pertandingan Popcaga dan Cyaaz buat publish. Jadi baca juga punya Cyaaz ya

Yuk langsung aja

Our honeymoon Story

Hiruk pikuk keriuhan pesta pernikahan Cagalli dan Athrun telah berakhir. Setelah berbagai acara kenegaraan, pesta adat khas pulau Onogoro dan makan malam mewah dengan keluarga dekat. Athrun dan Cagalli beristirahat dikamar mereka. Cagalli menghadap cermin dan menghapus riasan di wajahnya. Athrun merapikan baju yang telah dikenakan Cagalli dan Athrun. Setelah selesai Cagalli duduk diranjang dan Athrun membuatkan teh melati kesukaan mereka.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Cagalli

"Tidak… aku sudah memperhitungkan hal ini. Perayaan seorang kepala representatif tentunya tak akan berakhir sederhana." Jawab Athrun

"Ya… dan mereka sukses menghabiskan uangmu" kata Cagalli

"Itu tak jadi masalah Cagalli. Bila kau menggunakan uangmu untuk pernikahan kita, dugaan korupsi akan menguat. Kau tenang saja aku masih memiliki uang yang cukup untuk kita berdua." Tegas Athrun

"Ya .,, kau benar. Meski keluarga Seiran sudah tidak ada, aku masih tetap memiliki partai oposisi. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku dan mereka meiliki cara yang berbeda untuk melindungi Orb. Kata Cagalli

"Kita mendapatkan libur selama tiga hari. Aku sudah membeli sebuah vila di dekat pegunungan Onogoro. Dan aku sudah memastikan keamanan disana. Setidaknya kita bisa libur dan kau bisa tidur lebih panjang." Kata Athrun

"Maksudmu keamanan?"Tanya Cagalli

"Kita tak boleh lengah Cagalli. Aku tetap memasang kamera pengawas radius 3 kilometer dari tempat kita berada. Dan penjaga berada di daerah tersebut. Meski perang telah dua tahun berakhir. Tapi kedudukanmu masih tetap perlu penjagaan. Kita berada di wilayah Netral sekarang." Jawab Athrun

"Yah untuk itu aku serahkan padamu ya. " Kata Cagalli.

Athrun tersenyum memandang Cagalli. Memandang gadis yang sekarang menjadi istrinya. Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana bahagianya lelaki berusia 20 tahun. Kisah cinta remaja yang semestinya mereka rasakan tak pernah mereka dapatkan. Kisah cinta mereka terlalu berat karena memikul beban tanggung jawab di pundak mereka masing-masing. Cagalli seorang putri kepala representative Negara Orb dan Athrun Zala seorang putra kepala Negara Plant. Mereka memikul tanggung jawab yang berat sehingga mereka tak memiliki kisah cinta romansa remaja yang semestinya mereka dapatkan. Namun cinta yang penuh tanggung jawab seperti ini membuat Athrun Zala tetap bersyukur.

"Athrun… jadwal kita ke plant besokkan?" Tanya Cagalli

"Ya kita perlu menandatangani perjanjian terlebih dahulu sebelum berlibur di Plant. Aku sudah meminta Mirilia untuk membuatkan jadwal kita." Jawab Cagalli

"Istirahatlah…kau lelah. Kata athrun

Athrun dan cagalli merebahkan diri diatas ranjang. Cagalli meletakkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang Athrrun. Cagalli tersenyum mendengar detak jantung Athrun. Athrun mengelus lembut rambut Cagalli. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama membuat mereka tertidur.

TBC

Will update 25 desember


	2. Chapter 2

Halo minna san. Maaf maaf baru update. Popcaga sedang banyak mengalami masalah hidup untung ada Cyaaz dkk yang selalu menguatkan. Baiklah silahkan dibaca. Kalau bisa direview juga.

Twice

Butuh waktu sekitar satu jam menggunakan pesawat pribadi Zala dengan diikuti pengawalan beberapa mobile suit dan pesawat tempur. Hal ini dilakukan Athrun untuk menjaga Cagalli. Keamanan Cagalli adalah nomor satu untuk Athrun.

Vila yang baru dibeli Athrun sudah dilengkapi dengan tekhnologi mutakhir. CCTV di setiap sudut luar rumah, alarm asap dan robot pemindai. Desain rumah bergaya eropa klasik mirip dengan rumah Athrun di Plant. Ada sungai mengalir disekitar taman. Athrun sudah menyiapkan taman itu sebulan lebih. Dia menyempatkan diri di sela-sela pekerjaannya. Cagalli tersenyum tipis ketika memandang pemandangan dari pesawat ketika mendarat.

"Kau benar-benar menyiapkan semua ini Athrun."

"Aku tak ingin kau kecewa..."

Setelah beberapa saat pesawat mendarat, Cagalli dan Athrun turun dengan membawa koper mereka. Mereka berdua menolak untuk dibantu oleh pengawal mereka. Cagalli segera masuk kekamar mereka dan menata beberapa perlengkapan pribadinya di lemari. Sedangkan Athrun memberi arahan keamanan. Setelah merasa jelas para pengawal segera ke pos mereka masing-masing. Athrun segera masuk dan melakukan pengaturan keamanan dalam rumah. Dia melakukan pengecekan 2 kali untuk memastikan.

"Athrun... kau sudah menyiapkan segalanya."

"Aku hanya memastikan segalanya aman untukmu."

Athrun memeluk Cagalli dengan mesra. Mencium keningnya dan meresapi kebersamaan mereka. Sejak pertemuan pertama di pulau tak berpenghuni, gadis ini telah banyak memberinya kejutan. Gadis pemberani dan baik hati dengan sedikit bumbu keras kepala. Cagalli memandang sendu mata Athrun. Mata zamrud yang paling disukainya. Mereka saling tersenyum, dan kemudian berciuman. Tautan bibir mereka sangat intens. Kedua tangan Cagalli merangkul leher Athrun, kemudian tangan Athrun melingkar di pinggan Cagalli untuk mendekap Cagalli lebih kuat. Mereka melepas ciuman beberapa saat agar mendapatkan beberapa asupan oksigen kemudian mereka berciuman lagi. Kali ini ciuman yang lebih panas. Athrun mengangkat tubuh cagalli sehingga dia duduk di meja makan dan kemudian melanjutkan ciuman mereka. Cagalli membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Athrun dan Cagalli pun melakukan hal sama.

Degub jantung mereka berdua memburu. Setelah sekian lama bersama mereka akhirnya bisa menikah. Suatu ikatan yang bahkan ketika terpisah menjadi semakin kuat. Bahkan hanya dengan pandangan mata bertemu membuat mereka sangat mengerti satu sama lain. Hari ini setelah mereka bersumpah mereka telah menjadi satu. Deru suara rintik gerimis hujan mulai terdengar. Menemani 'aktivitas' pengantin baru. Mereka terengah-engah setelah merasakan relaksasi tubuh mereka. Cagalli menyandar ke dada bidang Athrun, tubuh Athrun yang atletis dibalut dengan otot perut lengan dan dada sungguh sangat menggoda kaum hawa. Cagalli tergelitik untuk menyakan suatu pertanyaan.

"Bisakah aku bertanya suatu hal Athrun?"

"Ya... katakan saja!"

"Kenapa kau bisa seputih ini, kau tahu bahkan kau lebih putih dariku. Dan kenapa ketika berenang kau bahkan tak mau membuka kaos pantaimu. Tak kah laki-laki itu suka _Topless_ ketika dipantai"

Athrun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Cagalli

"Kulitku sepertinya menurun dari Ibuku, beliau sangat putih, suatu saat aku akan membawamu ke Plant dan akan kutunjukkan bagaimana foto beliau. Dan... untuk Topless katamu itu, jujur aku tak menyukainya. Aku tak suka memamerkan tubuhku. Tapi aku dengan senang hati membuka seluruh bajuku jika ada dirimu."

Cagalli merasa geli mendengar jawaban Athrun

"Lalu... jelaskan Athrun... kenapa kau bisa sangat gentleman pada semua gadis."

Athrun menghela nafas

"Ayahku berpesan, kau harus tetap melindungi seorang wanita dan menghormatinya seperti kau memperlakukan ibumu. Kau adalah prajurit dan prajurit harus melindungi wanita tidak boleh membuat wanita itu menangis. Tapi... untuk cinta kita... Aku telah sering membuatmu menangis." Athrun lesu

"Aku tak pernah menangis Athrun. Saat itu aku hanya merasa lemah. Karena kau tak di sisiku. Tapi sekarang... aku tak akan merasa lemah lagi."

Athrun tersenyum memandang Cagalli. Kecupan manis telah mendarat di bibir Cagalli.

Popcaga

Rintik hujan mulai mereda, dan bintang-bintang mulai nampak Cagalli terbangun karena merasakan lapar, Athrun tidak ada disampingnya. Dia segera memakai bajunya dan bergegas keluar kamar. Dan diruang makan telah didapatinya Athrun menata makanan. Lilin sudah menyala meningkatkan suasana romantis.

"Hei suami sempurnaku..."

Cagalli memeluk Athrun dari belakang. Melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang Athrun. Dan Athrun segera tersenyum

"Maaf mestinya aku tak sampai membuatmu kelaparan" kata Athrun

"Tapi kau sudah menebusnya dengan membuatkanku Kebab"

Athrun tertaawa geli. Dia telah berlatih membuat kebab dari Kisaka selama 3 bulan. Dia memperhatikan Cagalli dengan seksama ketika makan kebab pinggir jalan dengan santainya. Dalam perjalanan menuju Istana negara Cagalli dengan santainya minta berhenti ketika melihat pedagang kebab di pinggir jalan dan sanggup menghabiskan 5 kebab dalam 3 menit perjalanan. Gadis ini tak henti-hentinya membuat dia terkejut dan berdecak kagum. Selalu ada saja kejutan manis yang dia berikan. Dia pun bertekad dengan belajar giat memasak dari Kisaka agar bisa melihat Cagalli makan dengan lahab.

Athrun mempersilahkan Cagalli duduk. Dipiring sudah tersedia kebab pedas dengan tambahan telur dan keju. Dengan sedikit hiasan wijen membuat kebab tersebut terlihat sempurna. Cagalli tersenyum geli memandang Kebab buatan Athrun. Dia teringat berdebat dengan Andre Watfiled dihadapan Kira. Untuk menunjukkan rasa kebab yang paling enak ketika ditambahkan saus cabai atau mayonaise. Lalu dia memandang kebab buatan Athrun lagi. Dia benar-benar salut dengan usaha Athrun untuk membahagiakannya. Apapun yang di inginkan Cagalli dia selalu berusaha memenuhinya. Ketika Cagalli bilang ingin bentuk haro bisa seperti singa. 5 bulan lamanya Athrun bekerja bersama Erica Simmons membuat Haro dengan model singa lengkap dengan semua sensor yang dimiliki Haro dan lebih mutakhir tentunya.

"Terima kasih Athrun. Aku mencintaimu..." Kata Cagalli

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Cagalli."

Mereka berdua tersenyum dan kemudian mulai makan, tingkat kepedasan mereka berdua berbeda. Athrun tidak terlalu bisa makan pedas, namun dia mulai terlatih karena latihan masaknya selama beberapa bulan. Sedangkan Cagalli sudah dengan cepat menghabiskan 3 kebab dhadapannya. Athrun tersenyum puas memandang hal itu.

Setelah mencuci piring. Cagalli segera membuka tasnya didapatinya sekotak surat dari ayahnya untuk menantunya. Cagalli menghampiri Athrun yang memandangi langit malam. Dengan sedikit gugub. Cagalli menyentuh pundak Athrun

"Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu..." kata Cagalli

"Apa itu?" tanya Athrun

"Erica memberiku ini. Dia bilang surat ini untuk suamimu. Dan kemudian aku memberikannya padamu."

Athrun tersenyum kemudian menerima surat itu. Cagalli tersenyum dan mulai merasa mengantuk.

"Aku akan tidur terlebih dahulu. Selamat malam.."

Cagalli mencium pipi Athrun. Dan Athrun bersemu merah mendapatkan perlakuan manis Cagalli. Cagalli segera memasuki kamarnya. Dan Athrun duduk sambil memandang langit malam, dia membuka pelan surat yang memiliki stampel keluarga Atha.

_Kepada menantuku_

_Aku Uzumi Nara Atha ayah dari Cagalli Yula Atha. Aku tahu hari ini akan datang. Hari dimana Cagalli akan meninggalkanku untuk membentuk keluarga baru. Meski dia berkata dia bukan putri kandungku. Dia adalah putriku, satu-satunya. Dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubah hal itu. Harus kau tahu. Cagalli adalah gadis lucu dan menggemaskan untukku meski dia kian tumbuh dewasa. Dan kuharap kau bisa menggantikan peranku untuk menjaganya, melindunginya dan mencintainya seperti aku. Jangan pernah meninggalkan dia. Dukunglah dia dan bimbinglah dia. Dia adalah gadis tulus yang menghangatkan dipadu sedikit keras kepalanya tidak akan pernah membuatmu bosan. Aku tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik dan aku yakin kau bisa menjaganya. Terlepas dari itu. Athrun Zala. Aku tahu kau akan berhasil merebutnya dari Yuna Roma Seiran. Tak akan menyenangkan bila kau memenangkan Cagalli dengan mudah. Saat kecil aku melihat mereka sangat akrab sehingga aku menjodohkannya. Tak kusangka ketika dewasa mereka sangat tidak cocok. _

_Buatlah Cagalli bahagia menantuku_

_Uzumi Nara Atha_

Athrun tersenyum memandang tulisan tangan ayah Cagalli. Singa orb yang disegani dunia ternyata memiliki kelemahan yang sangat dicintainya. Athrun mengagumi Uzumi, dia mengingatkan Ayahnya yang teguh dalam pendirian dan lebih lembut daripada ayahnya. Athrun melipat surat itu dengan hati-hati dan menyimpannya dengan baik di brankas. Dia memandangi Cagalli yang tertidur pulas. Dia mengecup kening Cagalli dengan lembut.

"Kau gadis yang hebat... bisa membuat banyak orang mencintaimu. Menjadi suamimu sungguh sangat tanggung jawab yang berat. Tapi, itu bukan masalah untukku. Aku mencintaimu dan janjiku untuk selalu melindungimu adalah kewajibanku."

Athrun memeluk erat tubuh Cagalli dan menjadi terlelap...

TBC

Fuuuh... berat sekali menyelesaikan bulan madu tanpa keluar dari rated T. Maklum popcaga suka kalau mereka mantap-mantap. *ketawa jahat

Sebenarnya cerita ini adalah pertarungan antara popcaga dan cyaaz hanya saja popcaga ada penugasan didaerah terpencil kemudian tidak bisa update. Lalu popcaga kejambretan. Jadi hilang deh lepinya. Sungguh berat cobaan popcaga tahun ini.

Tapi tidak apa-apa

Popcaga masih punya otak dan dua tangan untuk menulis

Terima kasih readers masih setia membaca tulisan popcaga dari noob hingga sekarang masih noob.

Jangan lupa reviews yaaa

Love you stay save minna san


End file.
